


Feet First, Don't Fall

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Pillow Talk, Secret Getaway, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Funny how they have what most people can only dream of but they can't have what most people can: The chance to tell the world about the one you love.Or that one where Sungjin and Nayeon escape to a secret vacation that will change their life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is quite short, but I have bigger things coming up. :)  
> Title is from Roman Holiday by Halsey.

There are so many things Sungjin wasn’t sure of, like how long they can last like this or how the seemingly endless number of prying eyes will react if they are found out, but he was sure about one thing.

Her smile is his favorite thing in the world.

“It’s late, you’re still up,” Nayeon gazed at him lazily, her big eyes fluttering shut at shorter intervals than earlier that night.

“Well, you’re up too,”

She giggled softly, covering her face with the sleeve of her sweater. “How can I sleep when you’re looking at me like that?”

Sungjin could say the same. Honestly, he could spend all night just staring at Nayeon in her relaxed and comfortable state, knowing this is a side of her that is only for him.

He watched her like he always does every night. Disheveled hair, no makeup, fluffy elastic headband matching her sweater; she's still the most beautiful in his eyes.

“I don't wanna sleep yet, you just got home from tour and I really wanna see you,”

“You're tired from your own schedules too, love,”

He's tired and all but seeing Nayeon every night is enough for him to recharge, her goodnight kisses and  _ I love you' _ s and his name being whispered in her voice are enough to get him through the day.

“Tell me about your day, I wanna hear,”

Sungjin ponders for a moment. “I missed you all day,”

“I already know that,” Nayeon chuckled into the pillow she's hugging, making Sungjin do the same.

“Ah, well, we just wrapped up recording, and I'm pretty happy with what we came up with,”

“You guys always work so hard, you deserve a break sometime soon… Like an actual vacation,”

“I could say the same about you,” A sigh escapes Sungjin's lips. “But we committed to this life, we do what we gotta do, I guess,”

Rustling sheets and the hum of the air conditioner filled the room as silence washed over them.

“I know, love,” Nayeon rolled over so she's looking at the ceiling. “I just really miss you all the time, even if we see each other from time to time, it's just not enough,”

He takes one more glance at the girl in front of him. Funny how they're in the same city yet it's so hard for them to meet.

_ Nayeon would love this.  _

_ I wish I could take Nayeon here.  _

_ Should I buy this for Nayeon? _

Those are the thoughts always crossing Sungjin's mind every time he goes around the city, every little thing reminding him of her.

“I miss you so much too, I wish it was easier for us to see each other,”

How he wishes he could scream to the world how much he loves her and how much she means to him. But no one knows it's her behind the smiles fansites capture when he's on his phone at airports, the eyes he keep finding in the crowd at their concerts, the fire burning in his soul when he sings those lyrics that speak of love.

Does it really matter though?

Does it really matter if the entire world knows, when the one person who really needs to know is fully aware of it?

And he doesn't just tell her. He makes sure she feels it in her heart, deep in her soul, seeping through her bones.

“Do you regret anything?” Her gaze is still fixed on the ceiling, only occasionally glancing at Sungjin, seemingly afraid to see his reaction. “I mean, do you regret choosing a life where you can't even hold the person you love in public?”

A frown crossed Sungjin's face, but the tone of his voice softened upon seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

“Why would I regret any of this? I wouldn't have met you otherwise…” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “And I love what I do, and I love you,”

“I do too,” She turned to face him again. “I really do, love, sorry, I guess I'm just extra lonely tonight,”

Memories flooded Sungjin's thoughts, like how his eyes were always on her since they met as trainees and how far they have come since then. It's the sacrifice they have to make, it's not like they really have a choice. He could tell her so many things to reassure her, but everything is all too overwhelming.

“I'm always with you, no matter where you are, you know that right?” This much is enough for now.

“I know,” Clutching the pillow closer to her, Nayeon closed her eyes and nodded weakly. “You never make me forget,”

“Of course I won't,” A smile of relief crept back on Sungjin's face, and laughed softly when Nayeon yawned while hiding her face under her pillow. “You're already sleepy, now go sleep, we have a long day ahead,”

“But I don't want to,” Even when her eyes are already half closed, she still pouts whenever they have to say goodnight.

“Don't be sad, I'll see you soon, okay?”

“Real soon,”

“Yes, real soon,”

The voice on the other end went silent, only her steady breathing coming through his earphones. Now Sungjin is the one who didn't want to go to sleep. He could watch her sleep every night and not get tired of it. Someday, he'll be able to watch her fall asleep in his arms and not through a screen. Soon, he'll be holding her hand as they walk down the streets, not caring who can see. Just a few hours from now, they'll be breaking boundaries across multiple borders.

No regrets and no looking back. They promised themselves and each other that.

He didn't have the heart to exit the app and turn off his wifi. He wondered what she was dreaming of, and if he was in her dreams at all. 

Though the anticipation is keeping him up, the fatigue seeping through his body is taking over. That night, he slept with his phone in his hand and his heart in the clouds. 


	2. Why are we running again?

The night was long but Sungjin wasn’t sure if he slept at all. Maybe two hours max. Their flight isn’t until 11pm but he hasn’t taken even just a nap. There was so much pressure to make this trip work, and the mixture of excitement and anticipation and worry is not a good combination at all. They have painstakingly planned how to make this work: from what dates their schedules coincide to their exact itinerary to where they can meet at the airport so no one will see them leaving at the same time until the last minute of boarding.

Every detail resided in spreadsheets and were carefully researched.

Every factor that could go wrong was double-checked and had a Plan B backed up.

They were ready, they have been ready for a long time now. If only they could stay longer or not go back, they probably would. 

 

Alone in a busy cafe at the airport, Sungjin sipped on his latte so slow that the ice was beginning to melt, diluting the drink to the point where it’s more water than coffee. 

Did she get here okay?

Did anyone other than her members see her on the way here?

Nayeon just messaged him but he can’t help but feel uneasy until he sees her. All these questions and scenarios popping up in his mind makes him anxious.

 

Breathe.

A lot of times, Sungjin has to actually tell himself to breathe just to stop overthinking. He just wants this trip to be perfect. It’s part of his nature, probably, as a leader. The number one worrier, the one keeping things under control, though a lot of things cannot be controlled in any way. Especially by him.

It will be okay.

This trip will be perfect.

He says it over and over to himself until it comes true. Everything will be okay when Nayeon shows up, she’ll be in his arms soon enough, and nothing in the world will matter anymore. 

 

He pulled his face mask up again, making sure his face is covered as much as possible and for as long as he possibly he can. He can’t risk ruining everything before they even leave. Thankfully, it seems like no one followed him here. Hopefully no one follows Nayeon too.

He trusts his members to cover for him, and for Nayeon too, just in case. They’re all friends anyway.

Taking every step one by one to the departure area as their flight is nearing boarding, he walked with his head down, looking like he was counting the faint lines of tne flooring. Everything seemed so slow. 

He watched the people bustling to and from one point to another and wondered how many of them are going to their loved ones and how many were going away from theirs, and also how many still has their loved ones and how many don't anymore. Some were indeed luckier than others. 

He may be watching in awe and in envy of other couples who can be together publicly, but he's still blessed after all, having someone like Nayeon at his side. Even if not physically at all times. 

 

Just a few more minutes. She should be here anytime now, according to her message three minutes ago.

Hey love, I'm here :) 

His eyes darted around the busy airport, scanning the sea of faces until he finds the one he's been waiting for. 

There she is, finally.

His eyes light up instantly and he could feel all the weight being lifted off his shoulders once he caught a glimpse of the familiar form in the middle of the crowd. Even behind her face mask, he could tell she's smiling the biggest smile she's had in a while. He's sure she can tell he was smiling too, when she found him from where he was waiting. 

The urge to run to Nayeon is so strong but he stayed rooted to his spot. 

Patience, Sungjin. It won't be long now. 

 

Please, give us this moment. Let us savor every second of this trip. Let us be a normal, cheesy, holding-hands-while-walking and sharing-a-milkshake-with-two-straws kind of couple. We're only human after all. 

Sungjin used to cringe at these things when he was younger, but now it hurts that he can't even have something that simple and normal. 

 

All kinds of wild thoughts ran through Sungjin's head. What if they get found out? What if someone recognizes them? Would it all be over? 

As for Sungjin, maybe he won't be that easily spotted by random passersby. But for Nayeon, it's a whole different story. He can only wish for the universe to make sure everything will fall into place. 

 

Funny how they have what most people can only dream of but they can't have what almost everyone else can: The chance to tell the world about the one you love. The right to love freely, with no judgements. 

It shouldn't be a privilege, right? As far as he knows, it should be their right. And someday, they will be able to claim what's theirs in the first place. 

 

Would all passengers travelling to Prague on flight QS8905 please have your boarding passes and passports ready for boarding. Flight QS8905 now boarding at gate 21.

 

The announcement ringing through the speakers caught his attention. He almost ran to her side and grabbed her free hand but then he suddenly remembered, it's not yet time. They're still ten hours and eight thousand miles away from freedom, albeit only temporary. 

Still, temporary is better than none at all.

 

His heart was pounding as he boarded the plane, with Nayeon only a few steps ahead of him. A voice in his heart is screaming run to her, hold her, and he had to stop and let his brain take over if he wants to stay sane. 

Why does it feel like they're fugitives in their own country?

They shouldn't have to run. Sometimes he can't help but think, if only things were different. If only they were different people. But then again, every decision they made led them to each other, every step they took has taken them where they are right now. 

Right now, in their respective seats next to each other, finally. They were lucky to only have a blank seat then an old lady next to them. 

 

Their eyes met for the first time that day. 

Her smile was evident in her eyes, even before taking off her mask. And when she finally did, her actual smile was more than enough to melt all his worries away. 

Everything that's been weighing him down, the struggle of missing her even if their dorms weren't that far apart, none of them matter anymore. 

Sungjin took both of Nayeon's hands in his and placed a kiss on each of her knuckles.

He may not be able to hold these hands all the time, but he'll never forget how soft they are against his own, calloused from years of playing guitar. 

“We made it, love,” He whispered, sinking low in his seat and still not letting go of her hands. 

“We haven't taken off yet, but ok,” She giggled softly, leaning into his shoulder. 

She's the only weight on his shoulder that he will gladly welcome. 

The in-flight announcement is just white noise to him now. He has flied so many times to know all that information by heart. Only the sound of Nayeon's heartbeat is important at that very moment. 

Her warmth, her breathing, her voice, her heartbeat. 

Maybe it's a good that they have to fight so hard for their love, so he will never take any part of her for granted. 

The moment their seatbelts were fastened and the cabin lights dimmed, he draped a blanket around their shoulders and let their warmth mingle. It's so good to have her this close. 

So this is freedom. Sungjin thought to himself. I could get used to this. 

The plane took off with his lips landing on hers. Sungjin savored every touch, cupping her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with thumb.

They spent the rest of the flight in comfortable silence, letting sleep take over their tired bones with the promise of waking up to freedom. 

 

It's beautiful. Cool and crisp autumn air is the first thing that greeted them the moment they stepped out of the airport, hand in hand and ready to take over the city they will call home for the next five days. 

“Aaaah, welcome to us!” Nayeon exclaimed a little too loudly, earning weird looks from people waiting for cabs nearby. 

“Love, don't get us arrested on our first day,” But Sungjin was laughing along with her too, admiring how stunning she is especially when she's her normal goofy self. This is the Nayeon he fell in love with, the pure and unfiltered side of her behind the cameras and the bright lights. 

“I'm hungry,” She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, the closeness feeling so new and so familiar at the same time. 

“Food first before we go to our hotel?” 

She answered with an enthusiastic nod then a giggle. “Do you think we'll still be able to leave if we go to our hotel first?” 

“Ah, you're right, you're right,” Sungjin raised an eyebrow at her, lips in a playful grin. “Let's go get some energy first,”

“Energy for?” Nayeon rested her hands on his chest, mirroring his grin. 

“For exploring the city,” His stare is suddenly intense and serious, then he breaks out in laughter. She slapped his arm and laughed along with him. “Nah, just kidding, for exploring you,” He followed up with a whisper in her ear. 

 

After checking some restaurants online, they settled for the nearest one already at the airport. They only had two bags each anyway, they didn't have to pack so much. 

Sungjin didn't even realize how hungry he was. The adrenaline made all his other senses take a backseat, and now that he has relaxed, his appetite came back again. 

Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair and properly took in his surroundings. The restaurant was packed even at almost 2am but he has never felt more peaceful in a long time. Here she is, the woman he loves, sitting right in front of him and looking at him like he's the only person in the room. He really couldn't be any happier. 

For the longest time Sungjin has only dreamed of being with Nayeon like this, to take her out to dinner like the most normal of couples do. 

To think that they're deprived of such a simple act, it's quite lonely if you think about it. But it made them stronger, it made them not want to waste any moment they have together, knowing how rare they are. 

 

“Are you cold?” Sungjin wrapped an arm around Nayeon's shoulder while they waited for the cab they hailed a few minutes ago. 

“No, you're warm enough,” She sunk further into his embrace and her arm went around his waist. 

It didn't take long for their cab to arrive. 

During the half hour ride to the hotel, they silently admired the sights they passed by, amazed by the mixture of modern and centuries-old structures they pass by. 

This time it's Nayeon who takes his hand in hers. She smiled up at him and nuzzled her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent like she always does when he's holding her. 

The calm in his chest is starting to fade, slowly being replaced by his heart racing at the thought of finally being alone with her. The closer they get to their destination, the faster his pulse seems to get. 

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand to calm himself down. She squeezed his hand back, certain that she feels the same way he does. 

This ride is the longest 30 minutes of his life but also the best one he has ever had.

And they have five more days, five whole days, to make memories to last them a lifetime. 

 


	3. For now let's get away

Who knew that after almost 9 years of knowing each other, they would end up like this?

Standing by the doorway of a hotel room in a country several oceans away, lips and hands all over each other like they’ve been waiting for this moment their entire life.

They did wait for this moment for a long time, even though it wasn’t exactly a lifetime. Or maybe it was, at least for Sungjin. Even before he met Nayeon, he has dreamt of a love like this. It wasn’t anything grand nor did it dramatically sweep him off his feet but it was perfect in its own way. 

Nayeon didn’t come into his life like a storm, she was a gentle breeze. Things were slow but steady, with them growing up together and becoming each other’s rock amidst a harsh industry.

She’s beautiful, she has always been. But now that she’s this close pressed up against him, she’s a whole new level of stunning. 

They pulled away breathless and he took some time to drink in her features now presented in a totally new light. He tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her again, softer and slower than when they stumbled inside the room unable to keep their hands off each other. Right now, they had all the time in the world. There was no need to rush. 

“Love, let's move this to the bed,”

“Sorry, I just missed you,” He whispered, their lips almost touching.

“I know, it shows,” She said with a giggle, her stare not leaving his eyes. “I’ll just go to the bathroom first,”

It suddenly felt too cold when she left. He just realized that they haven’t even taken off their shoes yet and their bags were thrown carelessly by the door in their eagerness to get to each other.

By the time she was done, he has already put away their bags by the bedside, adjusted the AC to a comfortable temperature, and has stripped down to just his shirt and boxers.

The bed dipped with her weight beside him and it made his heart skip a beat. Sungjin pulled Nayeon closer by the waist then had her pinned underneath him. He kissed her once more. Careful, deliberate, like he’s tracing the lines and curves of her lips, loving how their lips fit so perfectly together like they were made to touch no one else.

Then a little more passionate, more and more until their mouths felt like they have melted into one another. Kissing Nayeon has always felt amazing, but this was different from all those stolen kisses and touches and borrowed moments for the past four years. There was no risk of getting caught this time, only these four walls bearing witness to their love.   
They let their hands wander to places they rarely have the chance to go. It was overwhelming how there was so much yet too little of each other to explore. She arched her body into him, begging for friction, the electricity from his hand caressing her lower back underneath her sweater driving her crazy.

“Ready?” Sungjin gave her a little breathing space to answer, gazing into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair.

“I’ve always been ready, for the past four years,” Her voice was firm and determined, trying hard not to shake from the intensity of their encounter.

Now, this isn’t the first time they will be doing anything sexual. Due to the nature of their relationship though, they didn’t really have the chance to go anywhere further than their hands and mouths will allow. 

Sungjin leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the lips then her forehead, then gestured to lift her arms so he can help her remove her top and shimmy off her jeans. His shirt came off immediately after. He trailed wet kisses from her jaw down to her collarbones, nipping at the smooth skin but still mindful not to leave marks that needed a scarf to cover. Soft whimpers escaped her lips, growing louder when his hand worked to unclasp her bra and play with her nipples. 

“Mhmm, Sungjin,” She breathed out as his fingers slid down, gliding along the lines of her abdomen and traced circles along her skin. He peppered kisses around her breasts, avoiding them on purpose and fondling them with another hand before taking one in his mouth. 

Another loud whimper, when Sungjin’s hand traveled between her legs, earning a satisfied grin upon finding out how wet she is under his touch. 

“More, p-please,” Holding on to his shoulders tightly, she moaned into his ear, urging him to go further. 

“Here?” Sungjin teased. He slipped a hand under the waistband of her underwear and traced his fingertips across her hip. 

Nayeon both laughed and whimpered in protest before he obliged. 

“Ah, here,” He bit his lip as his hand moved down to stroke her folds, feeling her grow even wetter, then dipping a finger in, then two. She’s so beautiful trembling in his touch, especially when his fingers found her hot and pulsing center.

“Oh, oh my god, aaah,” Her moans sound so good in his ears. Always so good, especially when he’s hearing her live and up close and not through a screen.

“Stop that, let me hear you,” He gently swatted her hand away when she bit down the side of her hand to keep from being too loud, a habit she has been accustomed to when she’s not alone in her group’s dorm.

“Your fingers feel so much better than mine,”

“You know what’s better than my fingers?” He whispered in a low voice, his eyes not leaving hers and lips forming into a smirk as he continued to circle her with his thumb.

Unable to answer and breathing heavily, she could only moan in response when his mouth took over his fingers’ work. He kept going, licking and sucking to his heart's content, paying attention to the sounds she makes to know which spots feel the best for her. 

“Wait, stop- aah, stop,” Out of breath and eyes glazed over in pleasure, she placed a hand on his cheek and made him look up. 

“Sorry, was it too much?” Sungjin’s eyes are filled with concern, sitting up from the bed.

“No! No, it was-it was great, I just… I don’t want to cum yet,”

Nayeon propped herself up on some pillows and pulled him closer so he's hovering above her, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Can I?” She reached out to palm him over his boxers. He gulped hard, gripping the sheets on either side of her, nodding in response and kissing her again. 

Her hands feel a lot softer and gentler than his. They were warm, stroking along the length and lingering at the tip. His eyes widened in surprise when she wriggled out from underneath him to push him so he's lying on his back. The entire time, her hands never stopped stroking him. 

“Woah, love,” Sungjin can't help but exclaim, Nayeon looks so good licking her lips at the sight of him.

She smiled playfully as she licked him from base to tip, making him gasp and moan at the sudden sensation of wet and warm. And when she took all of him in her mouth it had him seeing stars, so good that her name was the only thing leaving his mouth. 

He didn't want her to stop but he wanted more of her, so he pulled her away and up to him. 

“Why?” She whispered against his lips. “Can’t take it?”

“I’m so close, I would have exploded if you went any further,” It was evident in how he was shaking how much he wanted her. All of her.

“It's ok if you do,” 

“Not yet, love, I want to feel you longer,” He caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Let me just rest for a bit so I won't-” 

“So you won't cum within a minute?” She giggled and buried her face in his chest, until both of them were laughing hard. 

“Hey, you know I don't explode in one minute!” 

“Yeah, I know, but we'll see,” 

Sungjin crashed his lips into Nayeon's and she stopped laughing, but he could still feel her smile into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, taking their sweet time to savor each other's taste and fully explore each other's bodies in ways they never have before. 

It was Sungjin who went up for air first, struggling to remember how to breathe, unable to process how Nayeon could look so beautiful under him, so exposed and so vulnerable and for his eyes only. 

“There was this one time though, that you did,” She cracked up, still out of breath from drowning in his kiss. 

“Only  _ that _ one time because we got the practice room to ourselves for like… five minutes?” He explained, defending himself from her teasing. “And we couldn't help ourselves but we can't risk the Stray Kids boys walking in on us,” He can’t help but laugh at the memory, two lovers so desperate for each other’s touch that they will take any opportunity just to be alone together. Even for just a few stolen minutes at their company's practice room. 

“But they almost did!” Nayeon slapped his arm and was laughing so hard she was shaking. “The door swung open almost right after you zipped up your jeans and Seungmin was there!”

“We almost traumatized him,”

“Hmm, well, they already know we’re together anyway,”

“Doesn't mean they can walk in on us with you blowing me!” 

She giggled while rubbing the part on his arm she hit earlier. “Don’t worry, we won’t do anything more than making out at the practice room anymore,”

“Hmm, but maybe now we could?”

“Sungjin!” 

“What? Can you blame me?” He chuckled and came closer so he can kiss her, pressing their bodies as close as possible. 

He couldn't wait any longer, they already waited long enough.

“My turn to ask,”  His hand reached for the condoms on the nightstand. “Can I?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, an excited smile never leaving her face even as a blush starts to creep on her cheeks. 

Rolling a condom on with unsteady hands proved to be a challenge. It's not even his first time doing this but with Nayeon everything feels so new. 

Finally, he got his tip lined up to her entrance, and he looked at her one more time for permission. Her hand pulling him closer by the neck for another kiss was enough of an answer. 

Their moans filled the room as he pushed in, halfway at first then all the way. 

“Move,” She could barely talk, her words coming out more like high-pitched air than actual sound. 

Sungjin starts moving, slowly at first, watching all the expressions she makes when she’s lost in her own bliss. Brows furrowed, head thrown back in pleasure and sinking into the pillows, and jaw hanging open with her sounds getting louder when he hits extra deep. 

Her hands didn't know where to go, grabbing the sheets, gripping his shoulders, running her nails down his arm, so he takes them, intertwining their fingers, and pins them beside her head. With nothing to hold on to anymore but Sungjin's hands, she bucks her hips to meet his, urging him to go faster. 

He gives her one hard thrust and she's rendered helpless under his touch. 

“Please,” A barely audible whisper came out amidst her moans. “Please, Sungjin, m-more,” 

Sungjin didn't know his name could sound any better coming out of Nayeon's lips, but here she is begging him to go harder, wanting more and more of him, how could he not give her what she wants?

He pulls out and lets go of her hands and she whines at the loss of contact. Then he props up her leg with one arm while the other grips her waist, and she loudly gasps when he starts thrusting again, this time harder, this time much faster. The sheets look like they're about to tear under her grip. 

Her walls are warm and tight around him and he doesn't know much longer he can last. Especially when she starts to clench, wrapping him even tighter. 

“F-fuck, love, I'm so- so close,” Sungjin has given up control of his voice, moaning and making sounds he never knew he was capable of making; Nayeon is just that good and she's filling his senses, and he wonders what could he have done to deserve feeling like this. 

Nayeon's high-pitched moans and her nails digging into his chest  as her walls pulsed and squeezed around him finally pushed him to the edge, head buried into crook of her neck, spilling into the condom and pulling out with a grunt. 

No one knew what to say after. They lay silently in each other's arms, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal. 

“Please tell me there's gonna be more of that,” She mumbled against his chest, looking up and giving him the sweetest smile he has ever seen her in. 

“Of course, love,” He assured, taking her lips in his as a promise. “Let's get cleaned up first so we can sleep, ok?” 

After one more round in the shower, they were ready to call it a day. 

Tired yet satisfied, they let exhaustion take over, savoring each other's warmth underneath the covers.

Nayeon fell asleep first but sleep can't seem to come to Sungjin just yet. Who knows when they'll be able to be like this again? The lights were already off but a sliver of moonlight still seeped into the blinds right on her face. He watched her sleeping form until his eyes grew heavy, memorizing the curves and planes of her face until the darkness took over, her face the last image burned into his brain. 


	4. We'll be looking for sunlight

Sungjin is definitely sure he hasn’t had a better morning than this one. The sun is seeping through the edges of the dark curtains, and the love of his life is right by his side.

He has watched Nayeon sleep so many times but nothing could have prepared him for how beautiful she she would be when she’s sleeping in his arms, her warm breath tickling his bare chest. It was a sight he would choose over any scenery and any landscapre in the world. If only he could freeze time so they can stay like this forever. Away from the rest of the world, just the two of them, no pressures and expectations and prying stares. 

Her features are so much softer in morning light, and he didn’t realize he has been watching Nayeon for a while already until she stirred awake. 

“Good morning,” 

“You really love watching me sleep, don’t you, you creep,” Ah, that voice. Her voice was still a tad bit husky from sleep and it’s one of Sungjin’s favorite sounds.

“I do,” He pulled her even closer for a kiss. “I really do,”

“So what do we do today?” She adjusted so she can lay on his chest, his fingers running through her long dark hair, removing the tangles caused by sleep.

“Hmm, breakfast first? We don’t really have anywhere in particular to go ‘til tomorrow,”

“I’m hungry too,”   
“But I don’t wanna get up,” She’s pouting in that cute whiny way he only likes on Nayeon and not on anyone else. Ok, maybe Wonpil too, sometimes, but that’s only because they’ve been roommates for the longest time before the band had separate rooms, and he’s pretty much immune to it by now.

“Love, it’s our first day here and you wanna order room service?” It was the perfect time for brunch, maybe he can somehow get her out of bed to get food. He chuckled into her hair, knowing he won’t be able to resist her anyway.

“Mmmm.. Convince me,” Her arm pulled him closer by the chest and she hooked a leg around his waist so he won’t be able to get up. 

“I’ll let you pick where to eat the whole day,”

“Hmm, fair enough. Oh, hi there, good morning to you too!” Nayeon giggled and Sungjin followed her gaze slowly traveling down his body. “Look, love, he’s awake!” 

They both laughed when she poked at his erection pressed up against her thigh.

“Yeah, he’s awake and he’s hungry,” He flipped them over so she’s straddling him and resting on his chest and stomach, pulling the thick covers over their bodies, still naked from last night.

“Let’s feed him then,” She whispered with a grin.

It’s past 9am already, but breakfast can wait. This breakfast is much more important. 

“Mmm, aaah, yes,” She moaned when she felt how hard he was between her legs, rubbing against him for more friction. His hands explored her once more, cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples, fingers circling around her growing wetness and earning more breathy moans and whimpers, hungry for more contact.

“I want you now,” Her eyes are filled with want, arms braced against his tensed stomach for support. 

“Right away?” He chuckled, teasing her with his fingers speeding up their rubbing speed. She slapped his stomach playfully. 

“C’mon, we don’t have all day, I’m hungry,” 

“Wow, impatient,” Sungjin teased, but didn’t waste any time in putting a condom on. He still wanted to tease Nayeon even more though, so he rubbed his tip around her folds, avoiding her entrance on purpose.

“Sungjin, what the fuck, just-” She didn’t get to finish, letting out a high-pitched squeal and a moan, getting interrupted by Sungjin holding her firmly by the waist and thrusting really hard, hitting her spot right away. Then he started moving, thrusting at a steady pace and angling his hips carefully to hit her walls just the way she likes.   
“Love… let me… please…” Nayeon pleaded to let her do the work, even if she could barely hold herself up as Sungjin takes her. Both hands on her waist softened their grip. Sungjin didn’t realize there were already hand-shaped bruises starting to form where he was holding her, and he hoped she doesn’t have to wear anything midriff-baring anytime soon.

Gently, she lowered herself, holding the base of his length so it goes in smoothly, then dropped her entire weight on him halfway through. Once she was comfortable with her position, she started swirling her hips every few thrusts; left, then right, then back again, until his grip on her waist tightened again and he could barely breathe as her name mixed with expressions of pleasure were the only comprehensible things leaving his mouth. 

“Oh my god…you’re- you’re so good,” Sungjin can’t help but moan and grunt and whimper in pleasure just like her, going crazy at the thought of Nayeon having complete control over him and making him helpless under her touch. He couldn’t keep his hands in one place either, not satisfied anymore by just holding on to her waist. He let her suck a finger while she does her little dance on top of him. Oh how lovely she looked, sucking and licking like her life depended on it, muffling her moans, then using that finger to rub her sweet spot while she rides him.

“M-More, there, oh,” Judging by how much faster and more desperate her movements are getting, she’s really close. All kids of filthy sounds were coming from the two of them and the bed, and he hoped this hotel has soundproofed walls because they were something you really wouldn’t want to hear in the morning. Or any time of the day for that matter, because they’re pretty damn loud.

Letting out a long whimper, she fell forward and lost her balance as she clenched real tight around him, pulsing and squeezing like her muscles are milking him dry.

He took over as he chased his own high, knowing she can no longer move, regaining his grip on her waist and pushed in and out without stopping to breathe. Pulling out just before his release, a load moan fell from his lips and he spilled all over her stomach.

She collapsed on top of him and he held her close as they let their highs subside, not caring about the stickiness on both their bodies. 

“I’m hungry,” Hair all over his chest and face, her voice was muffled by her face buried in the crook of his neck, still not making any move to get up.

“Same,” Instead of getting up though, he held her even closer, inhaling her scent like it’s more important than oxygen.

“So when are we showering so we can finally eat?”

“But you just had breakfast,” Sungjin’s voice had that teasing tone that lets Nayeon know he’s grinning even without looking. 

“I meant real food!” She stopped drawing circles on his chest with her fingers and pinched his upper arm but couldn’t stop laughing.

“What? You got a whole meal right here!”

“Love, please, I’m hungryyyyy,”

“We can shower when you get off me,”

She got up, stuck her tongue out at him, and headed to the shower.

 

The weather seems to be in tune with their moods. Nayeon looks incredibly happy that it's cold enough for a jacket but she won't freeze in a dress. Chilly autumn breeze against warm sunlight, the perfect weather to roam around the city in.

It's the first time they'll be out in daylight since they arrived and they were speechless at the sight that welcomed them as soon as they stepped out of the hotel. Just across the hotel was a cozy outdoor cafe that would be great for brunch. Not very crowded, and they picked a table with a good view of people passing by. 

“This is amazing, I wish we could be like this all the time,” Nayeon looked around then at him, eyes sparkling in awe, but he knows there is a tinge of sadness and longing underneath that smile.

“Someday, love, we will be,” Sungjin reached for her hand over the table, stroking it comfortingly and only letting go when they had to look at the menus the waiter handed them. 

“I want coffee… and wine,” She said with a grin, not looking up from the menu, flipping through the pages slowly. 

“You haven't even ordered food yet,” He laughed at her morning drink choice, but he also wanted some too, so why not?

“Because I'm not sure yet what I wanna eat, but I'm already sure what I want to drink.” Chuckling softly behind her hand, she continued scanning the main course section of the menu. “And we need to celebrate! It’s never too early for wine, so…” 

Eventually, she settled for some dumplings and potato pancakes, and he ordered the menu item that had the most meat in it. This morning really drained him but he couldn't be any happier. He needed the energy to get through the day too, there will be a lot of walking since they planned to just randomly go around the city and explore. 

“Love, slow down, did I tire you that much?” Nayeon laughed at how he pretty much inhaled three sausages in 5 minutes. He waited to swallow the last bite before answering. 

“Yeah you did, poor me, getting so exhausted before even eating anything,” Taking one of Nayeon’s dumplings, he shook his head in mock disappointment. Nayeon took one of the sausages on his plate in return.

They ate in comfortable silence for the next few minutes until they finished their food. With the way they started their morning, they really were starving. 

“There’s an outdoor market here nearby, I wanna go,”

“Me too,” Sungjin agreed. “I wanna see the museums too,”

“Do I have to wear a mask the whole time we’re out?” She looked worried as she sipped on her coffee. 

“Probably only when it’s really crowded?”

“Oh… Yeah I understand,”    
“Hey, don’t look so sad, I’ll make it up to you, okay? it’s just that… We can’t really risk it, People might recognize you and-” He felt bad for dampening her mood. She was so giddy earlier, and he didn’t want her to be sulky the whole time. 

“It’s okay love, you’ve more than made up for it when you took me all the way out here,” Her sunshine smile is back and Sungjin swore to himself that he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. “Really, thank you,”

“We’re gonna make this trip worth the ass-kicking we’ll get when we get home, I promise,” He rubbed comforting circles on her hand, and they laughed like they didn’t have a care in the world.

“It already is worth everything,” Her smile is worth everything. He’s very much sure of that, and he’s reminded everytime she smiles.   
She took out her phone and grinned as she aimed the camera at Sungjin.

“Love, I look like hell right now, look at my eyebags,” He made a face that made Nayeon giggle like a little kid.

“C’mon, just one,” She didn’t put her phone down and handed it to him instead. “And you don’t look like hell, you look hella good,”

Sungjin relented. He made funny faces again, and held a fork up in several weird poses and angles. He didn’t take just one selca, he took 10. When it was Nayeon’s turn, she made normal looking poses first before doing the same wacky poses Sungjin did.

“Don’t post these on Instagram, ok?” They couldn’t stop giggling as they scrolled through Nayeon’s camera roll, competing over who took the best (worst) selca, with Sungjin being surprised over the candid shots of him she took when he wasn’t looking.

Right now, it’s just them. Just themselves, Park Sungjin and Im Nayeon out on a date, and no one can stop them. Not their fans, not their company, not their sasaeng fansites that they surprisingly escaped.

They’ll deal with that mess when they get home. Right now, the only home they have is each other. 


	5. A little time and a whole lotta you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than half the time spent writing this chapter was for looking around on Google Earth.

“What time do we go back to our hotel?” Sungjin grinned, raising an eyebrow and placing a kiss on Nayeon’s shoulder while they were walking.

“Love, did we come all the way here to hole up in our hotel room?” She giggled and draped both arms around his neck, stopping at a not-so-busy part of the sidewalk they were walking in. 

“Just asking,” He shrugged and slid his hands down her waist, taking her by surprise, knowing Sungjin isn’t usually very touchy-feely like this. “You know you’re part of my itinerary,”

“Well, I'm your guide too, I’ll show you around later, exclusive private tour, ok?” She took both his hands, and he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

Booking a hotel just a few blocks away from the Old Town Square was a great idea. Almost every place they wanted to go was just around the area, and walking around the city is very calming. Sungjin doesn’t show it but he’s so ecstatic just holding her hand while they take their time walking around the city. Everything has been going great so far, and surprisingly, no one has recognized them yet, even if Nayeon refused to put on a face mask. 

“Do we look like ordinary Asian tourists?” Nayeon glanced at Sungjin, then back at the Orloj mounted on the Old Town Hall. 

“Yeah, pretty much, very unsuspecting,” He smiled to himself at how amazed yet content Nayeon looked. They’re in the same place yet they’re admiring different views. Taking care so that she won’t notice, he snapped a photo of her looking up at the clock tower in awe, capturing her side profile perfectly catching the light. She didn’t notice him at all. She took out her own phone to take some pictures around the square as well, then pointing the camera at Sungjin who made a face right away, scrunching his nose and looking up while making a thumbs up sign. 

“Love, we still don’t have proper photos here,” Nayeon laughed at Sungjin’s usual not-looking-at-the-camera poses.

“What do you mean we don’t have any?” He smiled, remembering the candid photo of her he just took. Sungjin pressed her close to him, then snapped a selca with only their eyes and tops of buildings visible like those photos Jae and Wonpil posted on Instagram during their Europe tour.

His bandmates always complain how he rarely goes out with them during tours, even in Europe, and posts pictures on their instagram even less. What they don’t know is it’s always been her in his video calls and messages when he goes out on his own and when he doesn't have the energy to out of their hotel room. 

“Perfect,” She looked up at him and kissed his shoulder before taking his hand and leading the way through the cobblestone streets and into his heart.

 

The river was only a short walk away. They settled on the benches by the riverbank, watching in silence as the water rushes past the city. 

“Wow, this river passes through the whole city,” Nayeon finally spoke after about twenty minutes of just laying on Sungjin’s shoulder and staring at the distance.    
“Almost the whole country too,” Shaking off the sleepiness, he stretched his arms and back, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. He almost fell asleep on the bench. It was oddly peaceful out there, even with all the people gathering around the stalls at random corners and resting on the other benches. “I wish we can walk all the way along its length, like all 430 kilometers of it,”

“You really did your research before coming here, didn’t you,” She sat up straight and patted his thigh.

“Yeah, I love random useless facts,” 

“How do you know if a fact is actually useless? You’ll never know when any information can come in handy,” 

He shrugged and chuckled softly, stroking her hair. “I just don’t know why I need to know that the Vltava is 430 kilometers long, it’s not like I’m gonna swim through it,”

“That’s true though,” Nayeon stood up and held out her hand. “Wanna walk along at least 1 out of those 430 kilometers?”

 

It feels so good watching her walk with renewed vigor, a skip in her step everytime her feet touch the ground. It feels even better to have her fingers intertwined with his while the autumn breeze blows past them, the trees with the falling red and orange leaves providing some shade as they walk along the riverbank. Along the way, the railings get shorter and shorter until there weren’t any left. They stopped at the pavement overlooking the river a few times to feed some geese flocking to where the people are. He took a few sneaky snapshots of her waving to the geese like they were a bunch of kids. 

“Look, this is where the river cruise boats are,” Nayeon gestured to the boats docked nearby. They passed by a lot of them eventually, and Sungjin wondered how many were private and which ones are for the paid tours and cruises. 

“Oh, yeah, we’re going back here on our last night,”

“Mhmm, I’m so excited for that,” She smiled wide at him, her eyes sparkling in that way they do when she really can’t wait for something. Sungjin is really looking forward to it too, especially since Nayeon wants it so much.

“Relax, we have so much more to see before that,” She’s so easy to excite. He loves that so much about her. 

It’s already late in the afternoon so they headed back the same path they took earlier once they reached the bridge. Somehow everything looked even more picturesque in the soft afternoon light, like an old painting preserving precious memories you’d want to look back on and you’d want everyone else after you to experience long after you’re gone.

He took out his phone and moved a bit behind her, not letting go of her hand. Sungjin snapped photo after photo of Nayeon’s back against the city streets to their left and the river to their right. As much as he wanted to preserve each memory in exact detail like his eyes captured them, the human brain is limited and complicated. Some parts can be blurred and others magnified, and some buried as we wished. Despite this though, even if everything else gets distorted and clouded in his mind, he’s sure that her image, down to all her tiniest little details, will be among the memories that can never fade.

The city was beautiful but he believed she was even more so. She looked ethereal in the afternoon glow, long dark hair being blown softly by the wind as she strolled through the cobblestone streets much older than they are, her hand still not leaving his.

He wondered how many feet have strolled through these streets, the journey they were taking, and if they reached where they wanted to be. For them though, they weren’t going anywhere in particular. Just the fact that he has Nayeon by his side was enough, wherever their journey may take them. 

After about twenty shots, some carefully angled and some just randomly taken, Nayeon wondered why Sungjin was walking so slowly and falling behind. She stopped and turned around and found him holding his phone up, smiling fondly. He snapped a few more: her surprised face, and a series of photos showing her smile grow wider and wider until she’s laughing. Sure, there is an endless number of photos of her on the internet, but none of them can compare. This is different. She's still pretty much the same Nayeon onstage and on camera, of course, but this Nayeon, this side of her, is his and his only. This is Im Nayeon without filters and bright lights in front of him, Park Sungjin's Im Nayeon only. 

“Oh my god, how many stolen photos of me do you have?” Nayeon giggled, looking at him suspiciously.

“Hmm, about 857?” He teased, kissing her suddenly on the cheek. “And one stolen kiss,”

She slapped him lightly on the arm but giggled even more.

People just passed by them with no care. They didn’t care either, all they can see at that moment was each other. 

“Isn’t our every kiss stolen?” Her grip on his hand tightened, eyes fixed on his, but the smile not leaving her lips.

“Yeah, I guess so, look at all the effort we need just to be together, even back home,” He looked up at the sky then back at her.

“You’re worth all of it though,” She gripped his hand tighter again, but this time in reassurance.

“Of course, love, always,” His voice hushed to almost a whisper, pulling her closer by the shoulders and placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Love, I’m hungry,” Nayeon tugged on Sungjin’s arm as they approached the spot by the river they initially went to.

“Me too, I didn’t realize the sun is about to go down,” His stomach growled just in time, earning a giggle from Nayeon.

“You heard him, we need to eat now,” She patted his stomach then looked up at him. Breaking out into laughter, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they closely scanned the streets along the way for somewhere to eat. 

Nayeon spotted it first. They already passed by it before, but they only noticed the Italian restaurant in a converted riverboat now, just at the end of the street leading to the square.

The table they got was perfect. It was elevated, and overlooking the river. They watched the sun sink into the horizon while waiting for their orders, glasses of wine in hand. 

She looked at him intently. Discreetly, she snapped a photo of him while he wasn’t looking. Then another. And another. Sungjin was spaced out, staring into the water with a faint smile on his face. It was her turn to take stolen photos and get giddy over Sungjin's plethora of expressions, a lot of them he doesn't even realize he's making. 

“Hey, love, what are you thinking right now?”   
“Hmm? Nothing really,” Nothing really in particular, or anything new. Just the fact that he felt like the luckiest man in the world that he has this woman in front of him, with the colorful Prague sunset above them. “I’m just really happy,”

“I know, me too,” They’ve been looking at stunning views all day, but when their eyes found each others’, it was like they have found the most beautiful sight they’ve ever seen.

“Sir? Excuse me?” Only the food being brought to their table was able to interrupt their little moment. 

“Ah, sorry, yes, over here,” 

Nayeon chuckled softly at Sungjin’s startled reaction, and at his eyes lighting up in a different way when their food arrived.

“Why are your eyes suddenly so sparkly and bright when you saw your steak,” She decided to tease him a little, pouting in mock hurt. 

Sungjin tried his best to hold in his laugh but failed. “Love, you know I love you more than food,” 

“Aww, look at our tough Busan namja going all soft for his girl,”

It's true though, that Sungjin wasn't the most verbally expressive person in the world, but he never fails to show his love in different ways.

“You know I'm always soft for you,” 

“Sometimes hard too,” She added, smiling sweetly and stabbing a piece of ravioli with a fork. 

He almost spit out his wine but quickly regained composure, setting his glass down. “Just sometimes? Later I'll show you it's more than sometimes,” Sungjin grinned and laughed to himself when Nayeon blushed, eyes growing wide at his words. 

“Oh, ok then, good,” She raised an eyebrow and batted her eyelashes, putting a piece of pasta in her mouth slowly and seductively, then covering her mouth to stop herself from giggling too much or else she might spit out her food. They're lucky the restaurant isn't packed and the nearest couple to them is a few tables away. 

Dinner went by relatively quiet, probably because they were both too hungry and concentrated on their food. Nayeon noticed Sungjin finished his steak faster than usual. 

“Ah, I'm full, now I want dessert,”

“Where? We just billed out,” She asked, sipping the last of her wine. 

“In our room,” A mischievous smirk forming on his face, he slid a hand up her thigh underneath the table. 

She took his hand and returned his smile. They just ate a full meal but they're definitely going back to their room hungrier than ever. 


	6. Let's live like we're immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist of stuff I was listening to while writing this chapter. Which explains the tooth-rotting fluff.   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/garretfapp_/playlist/4FTVhGB1EOghl0i8H8cFrv?si=LIEtVTi5Rfa8rkar8ZKwyQ
> 
> Updates are gonna be slower too, since things are back to normal at work. 😅

Their third day is a lot sunnier. Perfect, since they’ll spend all day outdoors.

“Love, put on some comfier shoes,” Sungjin called out from the shower.

Nayeon looked up from sitting on the floor, quickly kicking off her flats and putting on some sneakers.

“Oh! Oh right, we’re going up Petrin Hill today, I almost forgot,” She changed into the hoodie Sungjin was about to wear since it was already laid out on the bed. She looked like she was drowning in it, the sleeves almost covering her hands and the hem going up almost half her thighs, but she loves it because it’s so soft and cozy. And it smells like him. Any clothing item that belongs to Sungjin is automatically better due to that. 

A few minutes later, Sungjin walked out of the shower in just a bathrobe, mostly already dried off. Nayeon stopped scrolling through Instagram on her phone, a grin forming on her lips as she laid on the bed with her feet dangling from the edge. 

“What’s with that look?” Sungjin laid down beside her, chuckling and poking her sides with a finger. “And I was supposed to wear that,” 

“Hmmm but I found it first,” She giggled teasingly and rolled over on her stomach. “You can take it off me if you’d like,”

He pinched her nose, earning a high-pitched squeal, then kissed her to quiet her down. “Later,” He whispered against her lips, a tease and a promise. 

She didn’t get up from her same spot. She just watched Sungjin get dressed from there, watching the muscles ripple on his back with every movement he makes, until he pulled out a new hoodie from his suitcase that is surprisingly still unpacked considering how much of a neat freak he is. 

“Let’s go?” Sungjin grabbed his phone from the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger.

“Carry me,” Nayeon held out her arms and closed her eyes but stayed rooted to her spot. 

“Are you really sure you want me to?” 

“Yes,”

Without warning, he pulled her up by the arms and carried her with her torso draped over his shoulder, and she let out a loud and piercing squeal in surprise. 

“Love, oh my god, I was joking, put me down!” 

They both couldn’t stop laughing until he put her down.

“Let’s go before I change my mind about leaving this room.”

 

“Woah, I’m glad we didn’t take the train up the hill, or else we would have missed all this,”

There were not a lot of people around, and it’s the most peaceful walk they’ve had the entire trip so far. Trees lined the entire pathway, and they stopped a couple of times to admire the gardens they passed by. If it was only summer, they would have had a picnic in one of them.

Sungjin only smiled fondly in response, squeezing her hand in agreement and hiding his phone that he has been using to take photos of her walking ahead of him. The shots he got this time were a bit shakier because they were walking on an uphill trail, but they’re still good nonetheless. You can’t really go wrong when your model is this beautiful. He smiled to himself, knowing his camera roll is filled with shots of Nayeon with the wind blowing through her hair, with the scenic gardens as a backdrop. 

A few more meters ahead as they were approaching the tower, more and more people gathered, a lot of them in groups. It’s still the least crowded part of the city they’ve been to though, even at that point. 

“Ooh take a photo of me here!” Sungjin was jolted back to reality when Nayeon called to him, already seated at one of the park benches in front of a long garden hedge. He took a few steps back to get the right angle and distance, and as he was stepping backward he bumped into a teenage girl taking photos of everything in sight. He froze when he saw the mini candy bong keyring attached to the wallet hanging from her wrist.

“S-sorry! I’m sorry!” He excused himself immediately and the girl apologized as well. Good thing the woman she was with, probably her mom, called her right away so in just a few seconds she was already running off to the opposite direction. Did she see Nayeon? What if she got captured in the background in one of the photos she took? Probably not, if she didn't she’d probably be shocked. Still, his mind raced with all possibilities, and once the girl was out of sight, he took the photos he was supposed to take then ran to the bench where Nayeon was seated, wary of his surroundings. It all happened so fast and he didn’t even have the time to properly react.

“Do you think there are a lot of Onces here?” 

“Probably? I don’t know, how do we even tell?” Nayeon shrugged, looking at him in confusion, then went back to sipping on her drink.

“I just saw one, I really hope she didn’t see you,” 

“You mean… That girl earlier?” 

“Yeah, let’s go, we might bump into her again,”

“Which way did she go?”

“Over there, I don’t think they’re headed to the tower,”

It would have been a mess if that girl saw Nayeon. She pulled the hood over her head and tugged on the strings, hiding her face a little. 

“I guess we were too confident no one could see us,” She said with a pout, fiddling with the strings of her borrowed hoodie nervously. 

It hurt to see her mood dampened by something like that so easily. “Don’t worry, I’m here, I’ll keep you safe, ok?” Sungjin assured. She’s too beautiful to keep hidden. He pulled down the hood from her head and fixed her hair, tucking the strands framing her face behind her ear.

“Let’s go up now?” Her smile came back in no time, and it’s the best thing Sungjin could ever ask for.

 

When they reached the tower, they went straight up to the highest point without stopping at the lower floors, climbing all 299 steps to the top all at once. Sungjin is suddenly glad for all the time he has spent at the gym or else he wouldn’t have been able to survive that climb. Every step was worth it though. While they caught their breaths and rested their legs, they admired the scenery before them, a perfect harmony of blue skies and centuries-old structures with their red roofs complimenting the patches of autumn-colored trees. Time seemingly seemed to stop up there, and he wished it really did. He didn’t want to think about how limited their time together is.

At least half an hour has passed with just the two of them standing in front of the glass panels separating them from the outside, eyes fixed on the skyline.

“I can see the world from up here,” Nayeon declared dramatically like she’s in a scene in an old movie, hands pressed against the glass. 

“Me too,” They were looking at the same view, then Sungjin turned to her as he said that.

“But you're looking at me,” She blinked at him, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“Exactly.” Then he burst out laughing, taking care not to be too loud and disturb other guests.

“You’re extra cheesy these days, are you sick?” Grinning playfully, she touched the back of his hand to Sungjin’s forehead only for it to be snatched by his hand.

“What? Do you not like me being all soft with you?” He teased, pulling her closer by the hand.

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Her eyes went back to the glass panels separating them from the outdoors, a satisfied smile still not leaving her face.

“Do you wanna go down the lower level? They have a bigger observation deck outside the glass windows,” Sungjin gestured to the stairs. She nodded and followed him, going down the steps of the Petrin Tower hand in hand.

The view downstairs was more trees than city skyline since it’s considerably lower, and the wind was just right to make Nayeon’s hair billow softly in the air but not enough to mess it up. Still, like the top of the tower, it was enough to make the world around them feel so small and distant. 

Small, distant, and insignificant. Like the worries they left behind at home. Sungjin closed his eyes and tried to shake off anything else but the present. The person in front of him right now, and her only. It’s not how high they are above the ground, or how far away they are from home. It’s the fact that they’re finally together, not giving a shit about the rest of the world. And nothing could ever make him feel any freer than this.

They gazed at the landscape in silence for a while, with Nayeon clinging to his arm and resting her weight on him.

“Nothing can touch us if we’re up this high,” Sungjin wriggled free of her grasp and wrapped an arm around her shoulder instead.

“Of course, we’re unstoppable,” She beamed at him, eyes full of hope and wonder.

Nayeon’s stomach grumbling interrupted their moment.

“Yeah, no one can stop us, aside from your hunger,” 

“Hey, that hike was tiring! And I only ate a bagel this morning,” 

Luckily, there’s a cafe within the tower itself. Their table near the window showed a different side of the city skyline than the one they were looking at earlier. 

After their food was finished, they took their time sipping their coffees, not wanting to leave the little paradise they found high above the ground. 

“Hmm? You were saying something?” Sungjin looked up from his cup and was met by Nayeon’s amused stare. She has her chin resting on a hand, the other on her half-empty cup. 

“Nah, you just look so cute when you’re so concentrated,” 

“You’re gonna melt me if you keep staring like that,” Sungjin leaned forward with a grin.

“Not my fault you look like that,”

“Like what?”

“Like a fluffy egg,” Leaning in closer as well, she poked his nose and stuck her tongue out. Nayeon really enjoys teasing him.

“You’re crazy about this fluffy egg,”

“I sure am,” Nayeon stood up first, this time she’s the one leading them where to go. 

 

The weather outside is too good for them to stay indoors so they decided to explore the gardens they didn’t pass by that morning. After going around the rose garden just five minutes away from the tower, they grew tired and rested on one of the benches lining the perimeter of the garden.

It was already past noon and most of the people there are couples. Sungjin thought about how amazing it is that he used to only look in envy at all of these lovers who get to hold each other freely, not caring who can see, and now he could do the same with Nayeon. He took his hand in hers and savored the warmth against the chilly air. 

“Look at them,” Nayeon was looking at something to their right, and he turned to see what it is. Or who, rather. An elderly couple, probably around 60, was seated on the bench next to theirs. “I want to be like that when we become seniors too,”

Her smile as she said those words is the smile Sungjin didn’t want to ever leave her face, and he promised he would do anything in his power to ensure it does. He smiled at the thought of growing old together like the couple next to them, laughing and holding hands and looking at each other like no one else exists in their own little world.

“Of course love, we’ll make that happen,” He placed a kiss on her hand, a promise sealed with his lips.

“Even if it’s not easy for us?”

“Even if it’s far from easy.”

“Ah, love is complicated,” She sighed and chuckled softly, averting her gaze from the old couple to the flower patches.

“Love isn’t complicated, people are,” Sungjin added, squeezing her hand in reassurance. She turned back to look at him. “People are flawed, and that’s the problem, but we’ll work around it,” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close like he always does when she’s feeling down. “I won’t let anyone sink us,”

Only a hum of agreement was heard from her in response, but the spark in her eyes was enough to let him know she’s willing to fight as hard as he does to keep them afloat and smoothly sailing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


	7. No more wasted nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hearts day everyone! ❤️
> 
> We're down to the second to the last chapter and I'm not ready to let go of these two just yet. 😢

Everything looks infinitely better under the moonlight. They’ve walked past this route before during their second day but it’s a completely different view, the lights illuminating the city and reflecting on the water making it look more ethereal than it already is. 

Their dinner was already finished and they’re now looking out from the deck, taking in as much of the view as they can. Nayeon has been silent for the past fifteen minutes and just staring into the water, a faint smile still evident on her face. Sungjin wants to ask her what she’s thinking about, but he doesn’t want to disturb her little moment of peace. There’s a sparkle to her eyes, one that he never wants to see her without.

“You look like it's your first time seeing me in this dress, when you’ve been looking at me for the past few hours,” Nayeon broke the silence, a playful smile forming on her lips.

Well, she _ is _ incredibly stunning in her wraparound dress the same color as the night sky, and Sungjin couldn’t take his eyes off her since she put it on earlier that night. But it’s not just the way she looks. Nayeon has always been more than a pretty face to him. And tonight, with the full moon casting its light on her, she’s at the most beautiful he has ever seen her.

“I can’t help it, you look amazing in it,”

“Why do you look like you wanna take it off then?” She laughed, her lips still touching the rim of her wine glass.

“Not here Love, maybe later,” He teased. “You okay though? You’ve been quiet,” 

“Hmm? Yeah, just thinking about things,” Another sip of wine. 

“Like what?” Sungjin moved to a chair next to her so he can rest a hand on her thigh. 

“Thank you,” She beamed, the sparkle in her eyes growing more intense than earlier. “Thank you for going with my crazy idea of going all the way here,”

“I promised I’d take you here, so here we are,”

“I can’t believe it’s our last night, it feels like we just got here,”

“Me neither,” Leaning back in his seat, he sighed softly and turned to Nayeon. “But at least we made the most out of it,”

“What now? When we get back?”   
“Ah, don’t think about that yet, we still have until tomorrow afternoon before we leave,” His arm made its way around her shoulders, pulling her closer so he can feel her warmth. 

“It’s just that, I know we’ll be back to how we were when we get home, and I’m not ready for that,”

Sungjin's heart sank at the sadness in her voice.    
“I’ll be back to missing you too, I know Love, I know,”

“Will we be okay?”

“Of course we will be, I’m here, I’ll make sure you’re okay,”

Going back to being all alone in his bed when he’s been so used to having Nayeon beside him, even if it was just for a few days, is one of the things he dreads to face when they get home. He wants his sheets smelling like her, his hoodies always ending up in her closet, her soft breathing to be the first thing he hears when he wakes up and the last sound sending him to his dreams at night.

Sungjin heaved a sigh. They have a long, long way to go, if they want their chase after their own dreams. It's a sacrifice they have to make, the risk they decided to take when they both realized they have feelings for each other. He has to be strong not only for himself, but for the both of them. 

“They’re probably already looking for us, we’ll have a lot of explaining and damage control to do,”

“It’s all worth it though, all of this, you, you’re worth it,” 

“Same here, you’re worth all this,” She squeezed his hand in affirmation. “What if we get found out before we’re ready though? Have you thought about it?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it, I do all the time,” Sungjin’s voice wavered for a moment before he regained composure. “I’m constantly worried too, but I’ll fight for us, I promised you that,”

“Love, I don’t want you to risk everything you worked so hard for just for me,”

“Aren’t we both already risking a lot by just being together?” 

“Well, yeah, I guess. This is already risky,” 

“And don’t you think it’s about time we had a change? I know you’re tired too. The constant hiding, running, all of it. Sooner or later, things will surface, people will talk, and we can’t do anything but stay strong for each other,”

Sungjin kissed the top of her head. He didn’t know what to do either. He’s not ready to really think about it deeply. All he knows is that whatever happens, he will never regret her.

“Anyway, we’ll deal with it when we get there, ok? Let’s just enjoy our last few hours here for now,”

Nayeon smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The last twelve hours. Twelve hours before they pack up and prepare to face what they left behind. For now, each other is all they have.   
  


Unlike the other nights, tonight isn’t a mess of tangled limbs and crashing lips and impatient hands dying to get to places they want to revisit over and over again. It’s all slow kisses and gentle caresses the moment they got back to their hotel room, their bodies wanting to remember every tiniest detail about each other. 

His heart beating against hers, Sungjin let his weight rest on Nayeon as he kissed her, taking care not to crush her underneath him. She giggled in between kisses, her arms draped around his shoulders, then she cupped his face in her hands. 

“Wow, this is new, is my big bear not hungry?”

“I am, I just want to eat you slowly,” He grinned as his lips found hers again, soft and warm and inviting against his. 

Nayeon pouted a bit when he pulled away, but bit her lip in excitement right away when she realized it was because Sungjin is slipping her dress off her shoulders so he can kiss her collarbones down from her neck. Struggling a little with the strings closing the front of her dress, it took a while to completely get it off. His shirt followed, leaning in again to trail kisses from her shoulder to her collarbones to the next shoulder, then down to the soft flesh in the middle of her chest. 

They're all whimpers and heavy breathing, high with anticipation, but Sungjin wants to take things slow. 

Her bra is the next thing to get discarded on the floor. He makes sure to love every inch of her, placing kisses all over her body and running his fingertips along her skin like he's committing her touch to memory. 

“Love, please, I want you now,” She’s shivering under his touch, gripping his shoulders tightly. 

“Sshh, chill, we have all night,” Sungjin whispered and pulled away just to go back to her lips, a tad bit more urgent this time. His touches stayed gentle though, especially when fondling her chest, making sure not to squeeze and pinch too hard. 

It didn't take long for his hands to go where she wants them the most. Slipping inside her underwear, feeling how soaked she is from the prolonged grinding of their hips, and his index finger finding her sweet spot. She let out the moan she's been wanting to get out, finally getting more friction like she needs. 

Her back arched in pleasure and her breathing growing faster, he took it as the signal to enter. She shimmied her underwear down and kicked it off from her ankles. Sungjin swallowed hard at the sight of her all ready for him but he fought the urge to just fuck her senseless right there and then. He took time to take off what was left on him, trying to keep the last bits of his sanity intact, his jeans and boxers the last to join the pile of clothes laying forgotten on the floor. 

It's as if his hands are on autopilot, reaching for the condoms in the nightstand drawer and rolling them on swiftly like he's not shaking in anticipation. 

Sungjin positioned himself between her legs, running a hand up and down both legs and kissing a line down her calves to her thighs then her slit, his tongue lingering there until she's a whimpering mess begging for him to come in, her muscles starting to clench in anticipation of her release. Slowly. Excruciatingly slow, and just as she was so close to climax. That's how he entered her, fighting against the temptation to go hard at the first thrust. He moaned shamelessly loud as he moved so slowly he can feel her engulfing him with every thrust, circling his hips every few thrusts making her cry out in bliss. 

No words are needed anymore. Their bodies can do the talking for themselves. And it's clear with the way they move, the way their movements are so perfectly in sync, every touch just exactly what the other needs. 

It definitely feels different. At this pace, all the sensations she brings him are amplified, especially when he feels her walls squeeze around him. 

_ More.  _

He needs more. He has been holding back in order to savor all the pleasures she brings, and now he just needs a little more push for his release. 

“Love, can I go a bit faster? Is that ok?” Sungjin gasped breathlessly. 

“Yes, yes please, more p-please,” She could barely get her words out but she's hungry for more pressure. 

He still kept a steady medium speed despite Nayeon begging him to go harder, keeping his focus on going deep instead of going fast. And it's working, evident in Nayeon's breathless moans and her hands not knowing where to hold on to- his shoulders, his arms, his back, her nails leaving crescent-shaped marks wherever they land. 

Feeling her shudder and clench still wrapped around him was enough to send him over the edge. Almost too much, even, as the intensity of his release made him collapse on top her and punch the pillow next to her head, the slow build fuelling the fire in his gut. 

Neither wanted to move. Nayeon let him rest still on top of her, her hands stroking his head and his back as they waited to come down from their highs and for their breathing to go back to normal. Reluctantly, Sungjin rolled over because he had to pull out before he went completely soft. 

He laid down beside her and let her rest her head on his chest. Suddenly, he was so aware of the surroundings, everything sounding exceptionally quiet except for the beating of their hearts. He watched her eyelids flutter, about to fall asleep anytime soon. 

“Love, I don't wanna sleep yet,” Her voice is so close to a whisper, like how she sounds when she's about to fall asleep. 

“We have to though, we have a long day ahead,” He kissed her head and rubbed the side of her arm. 

“We don't have just a long day, we have a long life ahead, and I don't know when I can hold you like this again,” She sighed deeply, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “I don't wanna sleep yet, because when I do it means this night will already end, and I don't want this night to end,” 

She's rambling again, a nervous habit of hers. Sungjin tilted her chin to look up at him. 

“I don't want this night to end as well, but Love, we'll be okay, I promise. We'll only be ending tonight, not us. Let's rest now, ok?” Before she could protest, he placed a kiss on her lips, a long and lingering one, a promise that tomorrow is a fresh start and not an ending. Nayeon smiling into the kiss was all he needed to finally call it a night with their hearts full of only love. He pulled the covers over them, a renewed sense of hope washing over them as slumber took over their tired bones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


	8. Can we hold on to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I didn't wanna end this yet but I have to let our lovers go home...
> 
> (Also, the NaJin tag is in desperate need of more works haha)

All kinds of mixed emotions flooded his heart the moment they set foot in the airport. It felt like it was over as soon as it started, and five days is never enough to spend together. Seeing Nayeon peacefully sleeping on his shoulder unnerved him as they rested on the cold metal benches, adjusting himself so she can lean into him without hurting her neck. 

For the first time since they left for their trip, Sungjin finally checked his messages. Most of them are from their manager. He chuckled to himself, not wanting to deal with anything until he gets back to the their dorm. 

_ Where are you? I thought you were at your parents’ house?  _

That's all he needed to see right now. 

Sungjin was startled when she stirred in her sleep and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. He didn’t even notice she’s already awake.

“I already gave you a fluffy neck pillow yet you’re still using me as a pillow,” He held her closer, running his fingers through her disheveled hair and combing the wild strands in place. 

“But you’re so so so so much fluffier,” Nayeon buried her face in his shoulder and squished the side of his arm repeatedly.

“Take me home so you’ll always have a fluffy pillow then,”

“If only I can.”

“Someday, someday you can,” 

“I want to wake up next you again,” A dreamy look crossed Nayeon's face. “Then I'll shiver because it's too cold, then I'll realize it's because you hogged the comforter all to yourself,” In an instant, she broke out laughing. 

“Excuse me, are you calling me a blanket thief?” Sungjin kept a serious face, trying hard not to laugh as well. 

“I was so cold last night, you're mean,” That pout. He can't help but want to kiss that adorable pout everytime. 

“Oh c'mon, you won't need a blanket anymore, I'm here, I'm warmer, I’m fluffier,” He spread his arms out for a hug and she didn't waste any time melting into his arms. 

“True, you really are warmer and fluffier than anything, ever,” 

He let his arms wrap around her, savoring every moment he can feel her warmth. 

“I like this Sungjin a lot,” Her voice sounded muffled from having her face pressed up to his chest. “I mean, I’ve always liked you, but I love the cuddly side of you especially,”

“Only for you,” He’s amazed himself, with how easy it was for Nayeon to break down walls he hasn’t ever let down for anyone, and she didn’t even have to try. 

Minute after minute passed as hundreds and thousands of people passed by, all of them headed somewhere. He hoped they're all headed someplace they'll be happy, whether it's home or an adventure or their much needed escape. 

To Sungjin, Nayeon is also his home. Wherever they're headed, they'll be okay knowing they have each other to come home to, two hearts beating separately but perfectly in sync. 

 

Whether it was jet lag or the sudden realization that they're already back to the reality they left behind, Sungjin's heart felt heavy as they stepped off the plane. Wordlessly, they went through the motions of going through standard arrival procedures and he felt like his body was on autopilot the entire time. He should have been expecting to feel like this once they land, but nothing could have prepared him for the crash after the high. 

After what felt both like forever and a flash, they stood in front of the baggage claim not wanting to take the next step. 

_ Please. Can we have just one more day? _

“There's yours,” Nayeon still had the energy to make herself sound upbeat. He didn't. Sungjin was totally spent, more so emotionally than anything else. 

Still, he'll do anything to return her smile. He turned to her after getting his luggage, taking hers as well. The electricity from their fingers touching has never lost its spark. She's a jolt he feels deep in his bones, a current coursing through his veins reminding him he's alive. 

“The higher you go, the harder you fall,” Sungjin thought he was only mumbling to himself while making their way to the arrival area but Nayeon heard him. Her head whipped to his direction. 

“I know, it sucks,” She chuckled softly and squeezed his hand. 

“But hey, look, looks like no one followed us,”

At least that's what it looked like. No one waited for them, but they don't know who is lurking in the shadows. 

They still have no idea what the situation is even now that they're back home. Cleaning up their mess is the last thing on their minds and they have to admit, they're worried. Who has noticed their absence? Does everyone already know? Will their company support them or break them apart? Will their company even admit to their relationship when it blows up? Are they ready for the storm of hate coming from both of their fans? Will there be at least a few who will support them? 

There was no rush in confronting these things before, but now that they have taken the biggest risk, they have to be ready to fight. And he's willing to fight. Both of them are. 

“At this rate we'll totally be the Dispatch couple of the year,” Sungjin can't help but laugh at how Nayeon said it so dramatically, like being Dispatch's new year couple reveal is such a prestigious award they should be dreaming of winning, more important than any daesang. 

“Wow, and here I thought you wanted to announce it, ‘at the right time’,” 

“We're at an airport, making no effort to hide at all, we both know what's coming next,” Unlike the past few days where she sounded afraid and uncertain whenever the topic came up, Nayeon now laughs at it like it's nothing. Sungjin suddenly found himself feeling the same way too. Now he has the urge to do something bold, one last time, at least only for now before they settle back into their own lives. This is their new beginning, and they're ready to throw all their fears out the window. 

_ We love each other. That's all that matters _ . 

“Wanna give them a show?”

He grinned and  snaked an arm around her waist and she knew right away what he wanted to do. A wide smile made its way to her lips as she draped both arms around his neck. Then he leaned down, like he has grown used to over the years, and touched his lips softly to hers. Light as a feather at first, then with a growing hunger only she can satisfy. He has kissed her so, so many times but everytime feels so new, an uncharted territory being unlocked everytime their lips lock into their rightful place. 

Fireworks? Still not quite. But it was definitely an explosion inside him as their lips and tongues found each other, unworthy of any words his brain can string together at that precious moment. He chose not to think anymore.

Fuck Dispatch and their new year couple award, they'll gladly march into everyone's headlines before the new year even starts. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
